


No Camp This Summer

by SusanMM



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, seaQuest
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his father decided to send him on seaQuest, Lucas had plans of his own for the summer. Unfortunately, he won't be going back to his favorite summer camp this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Camp This Summer

**Author's Note:** Standard fanfic disclaimer that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing. This story debuted as 'netfic at FanFiction.net, and has not been published in any fanzine.

**No Camp This Summer**

Susan M. M.

_seaQuest DSV/Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

 

Camp Half-Blood

Attn. Activities Director

Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             May 24, 2018 CE

Dear Chiron,

I've got bad news. I won't be coming to camp this summer. My father thinks I need to learn discipline. Ha! What does he think you teach at camp? As for my stepmother, she's never been comfortable with the whole half-blood thing.

I'm going to be spending the next few months on a submarine. Its name is _seaQuest_ , and apparently it's pretty neat, if you like underwater tin cans. Quick question: are Mom and Lord Poseidon still getting along okay? I know they calmed down after my sister Annabeth and Coach Jackson got married, but I'm a little nervous about intruding in His territory when I'm Her son.

Tell Coach Jackson I'm really sorry to be missing his swordsmanship lessons. I know I won't get a chance to practice on board a sub. Yes, I will try to stay in shape. Apparently the sub has a gym. It won't be the same as being at camp, though. No riding the pegasi, no rowing, no running with the nymphs, no archery, no climbing wall, no volleyball, no Capture the Flag.

At least I'll get a chance to work on my dolphin communications experiments. I think this program will work; I think I've finally cracked the code. It would be easier, of course, with the kids from Cabin Ten and Cabin Seven to help translate, like they did last summer.

Tell everyone at Cabin Six I miss them, and I'll try to send postcards ... if we ever surface someplace that sells postcards.

Your student and grandnephew,

_Lucas W._

Lucas Wolenczak, Son of Athena


End file.
